The Broken Sword Fiasco
by Vicious-Okami
Summary: After Touga's defeat, all is well and as they should be. Except one thing, a certain object was damaged in the fight and Juri politely demands that Utena becomes her employee to work off the debt. J/U Shojoai, fluff. Review people!
1. A polite way of demanding slavery

**Foreward note: Yes, I did get this idea from a fiction I read some time ago. I asure you that I'm only playing off that idea, this story is completely different from the one I read. I'm no theif...er...I don't steal stories!**

**Standard Disclaimer applies. **

**Act One: "A polite way of demanding slavery for payment"**

With her pink hair flying in the wind, head held high, back straight, uniform torn the shreds, the prince walked with every ounce of royalty and pride. Beside her was the lovely Rose Bride, strangely content with her fiancé. They rounded the corner, emerging from the semi-darkness of the evening and into the light radiating from the dormitory. Utena clutched the hilt of the broken sword as they took to the stairs. Neither girl said anything, preferring the comfortable silence to sort out their thoughts. Utena was feeling elated; almost too joyful. She'd won; all that training with the Juri had paid off. She'd succeed, just like her teacher had said.

"Tenjou." A pause, dark eyes drifted over to the figure lingering behind the pale-haired duelist, "…Rose Bride."

"Good evening, Juri." Utena bowed politely, "May we, uh, come in?" A snort, another hard stare and Juri stepped aside, pulling her white, frilly night-robe closed and tying it securely. She closed the door rather hard after them and moved into the modest living area. It was lightly furnished and simple in its neutral colors.

"What is it? Must be something important for you to come to my room at this hour." Juri said.

Utena blinked, eyes following the older girl as she fell back into the sofa, one arm draped over the rest. Her head tilted to the side, long tresses of orange hair teasing the curve of one bared shoulder. There was a small clinging sound when her locket was jostled by the movement.

"This hour?" Utena questioned.

"It's after curfew."

"Oh."

Pause—and Utena fidgeted whiled standing next to Anshi who was busying herself by staring at her shoes.

"Well what did you want to tell me?" Juri asked again.

"Ah-oh! Right, uhm…" Utena stammered.

"Yes?" Juri urged.

"Er."

"She broke your sword, Miss Juri." Anshi said, dryly, "By accident." Utena sweat dropped, waving the weapon she'd unconsciously hid behind her back. "Yeah…Touga kind of broke it."

"Kind of? It's completely ruined." Juri eyed the weapon lazily. "No big deal though, so stop fidgeting, I won't bite your head off."

The pink-haired girl let out an audible sigh of relief and ran the back of her had across her forehead, "Phew! I thought for sure you'd be really ticked! It looked like a very valuable word."

Juri grinned then-a very sinister grin, "Yes, very valuable indeed. One of a kind actually. Hand made by a family in China that specializes specifically in weaponry and forging steel. It was a true warrior's sword, which was why I loaned it to you." Juri extended a hand, palm up and Utena placed the hilt in her grasp. "Mm, it's so valuable, Utena, that I decided that you should get a job." With a small quirk of the lips, Juri's attitude turned momentarily nasty.

"I want my long sword repaired."

During Juri's last sentence, Utena's mouth had been steadily getting wider and wider and wider. Until her jaws touched the floor. Anshi patted her fiancé's arm sympathetically. Although she could care less really. It was only a job, right?

"A job! Where will I find a job, I'm only fifteen!"

"I just happen to have a position available. You can run errands for me until you pay off your debt." The older woman countered simply. "Better yet, I've been trying to find away out this particular modeling contract..."

Utena suddenly felt two feet tall, "Errands?" She saw herself in a maid's get-up making tea, cooking dinner, washing uniforms, polishing swords, and airing books— "M-modeling?" Swimsuits and high heels, the stuff nightmares were made of.

But she did break that sword...

"…Fine you win…I'll work for you." Juri's grin got wider and thoroughly satisfied.

"Good girl, I knew you'd see it my way. I expect to see you here every morning at six thirty. And-" Juri added with glee, "Be my sparring partner every afternoon for two months, starting tomorrow."

"Wha-but-uh."

"I trust you know your way out. Goodnight." Juri dismissed them with a casual wave.

"But…"

"Come on Miss Utena. I'll make you a nice, big cake with dinner tonight. That should cheer you up, yes?"

"But…aww…not fair." Came the whine just before the door was shut in their faces.

To be Continued...


	2. Longing

_Utena dreamed she was a princess attending a glorious ball. She was absolutely gorgeous, dressed in a black sleeveless gown. Matching see-through gloves adorned her hands all the way up to her elbows. Her cotton candy pink hair was swept up and pinned back from her face with crystal barrettes. Jeweled rings and necklaces decorated her body. Similarly dressed ladies and gentlemen danced across the ballroom floor to an upbeat foxtrot._

_Utena never felt so beautiful as she did at that moment. Making her début down the spiral staircase. At the landing stood a tall man dressed in a white tuxedo and gloves. A matching top hat covered pale red-hair close to orange and shaded his facial features, yet intense green eyes were visible. He extended his arm to her and Utena felt her face heat in a blush._

"May I have this dance my dear?" He asked in a soft, husky voice.

_  
"Yes," Utena whispered, letting herself be led onto the ballroom floor. She lifted her arms to her partner's shoulders and she felt the answering embrace around her hips. It was a gentle pressure that made her skin tingle._

The musicians strung up another waltz and together they danced. Their bodies automatically falling into the steps with flawless precision.

"You dance so wonderfully my dear." He praised. Utena was enchanted. She kept staring up into his eyes or watching the swell of his sweet lips as he talked.

"Who are you? Show me your face. Tell me your name." She demanded and her heart sped up as the handsome man grinned down at her.

"Of course my dear." He stopped, almost causing another couple to run into them yet he paid them no mind. With the grin still firmly in place, he swept the hat from his head. Shoulder length orange hair sprang free in cute little ringlets and Juri stared back at her with amused emerald eyes.

Utena gasped in shock and tried to step back but Juri hooked an arm around her and pulled the younger girl close to whisper in her ear, "Aren't you happy to see me, my love?" Juri teased and kissed Utena square on the mouth.

Utena jerked awake. The last of her dream fell away to the television that was blaring the voice of the news broadcaster--droning on about the weather. She glanced at the other bed only to find it already made and missing its occupant. The shrill ring of the alarm clock sounded again and Utena checked the time, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Oh no…I'm late!"

"You're late." Juri said as soon as she opened the door.

"Yeah, my alarm clock didn't go off." Utena lied and let herself in. There was no way she was going to admit a romantic dream about Juri kept her from hearing the alarm. Just thinking about it made her far more nervous than usual and Utena was beginning to wonder about her feelings toward the older woman.

"Hn." Juri grunted and scanned over the other girl's attire noting with disgust that she still wore that hideously modified boy uniform." Don't you have anything else to wear other than your uniform? It's summer, the dress code isn't necessary."

Utena blinked out of her reverie to look down at the said article of clothing, "There is nothing wrong with my uniform." She said with a hint of offense.

"It's ugly." Juri said flatly and disappeared into the bedroom, "Come on. There is no way your hanging around me wearing _that_." 

Utena followed curiously. Juri's bedroom was so unlike the rest of the apartment. It was not simple, yet elegant; this room was overwhelming and extravagant. With its rich silks, lush velvets, or the softest of furs, every surface of this woman's room invited intimacy of the highest levels--especially the antique princess bed draped in green, transparent materials. Utena approached and touched the mattress, skimming her fingers over the matching pillows and sighed in delight. She looked towards the closet, like a thief about to steal, and noted that Juri was still fooling around inside it. Giving into temptation, Utena and sat down and nearly melted into the soft sheets. It was like lounging on a cloud, her bottom felt so good she had to lay the rest of her body on it. Juri's scent was all over; surrounding her with the calming smell of lavender and other sweet things that couldn't be named. Utena sighed again and closed her eyes, lured into a lazy sort of relaxation. _If only the other woman was there with her, Utena would curl up at her side and…_

When Juri emerged from the spacious walk in closet she found Utena half asleep on her, grinning like a fool. "Here we go." She said. Utena's eyes flew open and she sat up with a flush of embarrassment. Juri was looking down at her oddly, and smiling. 

"I can't believe I still have this," Juri went on, sitting down beside the flustered prince. "It's so old it should fit you perfectly." She said more to herself than Utena. "This will be your official work uniform. You'll wear this every morning you come see me." She winked and shoved the roll of clothes into Utena's hands.

"Let's see how it fits."

Blue eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. It was a dress…a yellow, spaghetti strap sundress with a wide blue sash. She did NOT wear dresses unless it was a special occasion and certainly not flirty little mini ones. Utena's palms felt sweaty underneath the clothing.

"You expect me to wear this!"

"Why not? It's way better than that uniform." Juri said.

"But…it's so...girlie." Utena argued.

"How do you know? You haven't even tried it on yet." Which was true. "Besides there is nothing wrong with looking like a woman." Ouch.

The pink-haired prince frowned long and hard at the offending article of clothing, but rose from the bed and entered the small connecting bathroom, ignoring the heavy green-eyed gaze tracking her movements.

When the door closed behind her, Utena leaned against it breathed heavily_. 'My heart is pounding…'_ She closed her eyes, one hand lifting to clutch at her chest. _'I don't understand. Why am I feeling this way all of a sudden? When Juri looks at me-' _Utena flushed. _'I shouldn't think about it.'_ Nodding to herself, Utena stripped down to her bra and panties, neatly folded her uniform and placed it on the floor. Eyeing the cheerful ensemble with disgust she slipped into the cute little dress, pulling the straps over her shoulders. Sighing she removed her bra, realizing it showed. Next she tied the sash around her waist and finally looked at herself in the mirror and frowned. Utena, if possible she looked younger and more inviting. Feeling suddenly shy, she took a deep breath and stepped back into the bedroom.

And the older woman was blown away. Juri's breath caught and she couldn't help but rake her eyes up and down the other girl's delicious body.

"_Wow…she really is cute."_

"Ahem." Juri felt heat in her cheeks and cleared her throat but couldn't quiet get her gaze back up to Utena's face, "Uh…" She laughed at herself, "You look great."

"I look like sunshine and sun flowers on a summers day." Was that a whine?

"That was the point." Juri deadpanned, "Now, let's start with the laundry. I don't have a washing machine since most of my clothes are too delicate for the cycle. I'll show you how to clean them with the wash board."

Learning was good.

Imitating a tomato was not good. Not good at all, but Utena just couldn't stop the blood from rushing to her face, creeping down her neck. They were on the roof on this mild summer day, yet instead of enjoying the fine breeze while being domestic, she was forced to control herself from jumping the older girl and getting it over with. Juri was on her knees behind Utena, pressing closer than necessary to show the girl the proper motions unconsciously trapping the younger duelist there. Two pairs of hands slid obscenely up against one another in the soapy water

_Good lord! Who owned a washboard these days?_ Utena complained to herself.

"There, gentle but firm. You don't want to tear the material." Juri said in a rather subdued tone, guiding Utena's hands with her own. The other girl felt so good where their bodies were touching--rocking in synch with the force of their cleaning. The orange-haired duelist lowered her head, placing a secret kiss on the back of Utena head and breathed in deep. "Mm…Utena…"

"Uh...Ju-Juri-sempai?" The woman in question shuddered, something about being called that while in such a compromising position seemed so _naughty_.

"Mmph?"

A pleasant heat…

Utena was imitating an apple. If she got anymore red she'd probably faint, which would be a sweet release all in it's own. _Did she, did she kiss me?_ "I-I think I got the hang of it now!" The prince shook out of circle of arms and stood up so fast she nearly knocked the other girl flat on her back. An un-identifiable emotion passed over Juri's face before she smiled—a lopsided, boyish smile and got to up, dusting off her clothes. Utena averted her gaze to the ground her skin practically on fire.

"Yeah…" Juri said and retrieved her wet shirt and hung it up on the clothesline.

Uncomfortable silence.

"I don't suppose you know how to cook do you?" Utena looked up at the question and nodded. "…Anshii usually does all of the cooking, but I know a few tricks myself."

"Good I'm hungry."

"Congratulations." Utena said t with just a trace of sarcasm. The awful moment between them had past and that made her feel light and carefree inside.

"To the kitchen, then." Juri said dryly.

"To the kitchen!" Utena mocked, then swallowed thickly as her elbow was seized and a grinning Juri was once again too close, "This way my dear." And pulled her inside. The pink-haired prince felt the bottom of her stomach drop as memories from her dream replayed through her mind.

"_May I have this dance my dear?" She asked in a soft, husky voice._

"_Yes," Utena whispered, letting herself be led onto the ballroom floor. She lifted her arms to her partner's shoulders and she felt the answering embrace around her hips. It was a gentle pressure that made her skin tingle._

"Utena."

"_Aren't you happy to see me my love?"_

"Utena…oh for crying out loud!" Juri pinched her, hard.

"OW!" Utena cried, rubbing her arm. She cut her eyes at the other woman, promising revenge when…she noticed that they were no longer outside. Quite the contrary they where in the kitchenette and such a sad space it was when compared to the rest of the apartment. There were no tables or chairs, the countertops were moderately clean but judging by dust it was only because it was never used really. The only decoration was cute magnets on the fridge that held notes and other miscellaneous things.

"Glad to see you're back." She snorted, "There isn't much in the fridge but I'm sure you can make due. I will be in the living room when you are done." Utena watched her leave a familiar feeling settling over her….longing.

TBC

AN: Review people, I really want to finish these fics but with no encouragement I don't see the reason to go on…


End file.
